narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uzushiogakure Education Center
Enter all ye who seek knowledge. The Uzushiogakure Education Center (UEC) is open to those outside of Uzushiogakure as well, they need only desire to learn. The UEC is a center for learning and training of all kinds that welcomes shinobi and citizens alike, as well as traveling ninja or visitors. Adapted from the former Uzushiogakure College, the campus is an arrangement of buildings, some brand new and some ancient, recently re-opened by the new Uzumaki clan and headed by the Dean of Education, Yenma. The UEC consists of three large divisions containing many departments. The first is the Uzushiogakure Academy, where students are trained in the very basics of the ninja arts before graduating and becoming a genin of Uzushiogakure. The second is the Uzushiogakure University, which offers general education and career-specific education services to the citizens of Uzushiogakure, as well as commuting students from foreign areas outside the village. Third, there is the Uzushiogakure Institute, a resource available to all shinobi, native or traveling, that allows for both as-needed training and enrollment in courses designed for mastery of a specific ninja art. Uzushiogakure Graduates Listed here are alumni who have achieved mastery in their field of study and are therefore recognized by the village of Uzushiogakure. These names have been etched in blood by the King or the Kage of Uzushiogakure in a large stone in the center of the village, forever marking their achievement so that it will never be held in contention. Senju, Reina - Mastery of Fūinjutsu Each graduate receives a scroll that is tailored for the graduate in mind. Since the scroll is personalized for the student, it comes with safe guards to make sure the scroll is for their eyes only. Uzushiogakure Academy The Uzushiogakure Academy is strictly for the academy students. Men and women are now permitted to enter the academy at any age. Here they are taught the basics of the ninja arts in a group course with one sole instructor. After an exam, academy students graduate to the rank of genin and are recognized as shinobi of Uzushiogakure. Uzushiogakure University The Uzushiogakure University is the largest enterprise of UEC. This division handles the general education of undergraduate students and career-specific education for graduate students. Citizens and inactive shinobi may enroll for undergraduate general studies beginning at the age of twelve, or sooner following an upon-request competency test. Many different course schedules are available. Following this, students may either directly enroll in or return later to enter graduate studies. Graduate studies programs are set for the students based upon their career of choice. The currently available graduate programs are as follows: *Architecture *Business & Commerce *Chemistry *Computer Science *Communication *Criminology *Economics *Education *Engineering *Finance *Mathematics *Music *Philosophy *Physics *Technology Note: The UEC does not have programs designated for fields of medical studies, as all of these would be facilitated through the Uzushiogakure Hospital. Uzushiogakure Institute The Uzushiogakure Institute is the division of UEC that allows shinobi of any rank to request training resources, practice spaces, and enroll in mastery programs for specific fields of the ninja arts. Most genin use the Institute under the tutelage of their team leader. Team leaders often make special requests to use training areas or materials for specific exercises they'd like to go through with their teams. Chūnin often request resources and spaces according to their private training needs, sometimes accompanied by their personal mentors. Alternatively, chūnin are able to enroll in the mastery courses, often leading them to become tokubetsu jōnin. The Institute is also the division of UEC that facilitates the training of chūnin and tokubetsu jōnin that allow them to become true jōnin. Shinobi of the chūnin rank and above are welcome to return to the Institute to gain specific knowledge or to enroll in a mastery course if they are interested. The mastery courses are as follows: *Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques) *Chakra Tōsei (Chakra Control) *Fūinjutsu (Sealing Techniques, taught by Keitō and Genesis) *Kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Ninjutsu) *Kenjutsu (Sword Techniques) *Ninshū (Ninjutsu History) *Nintaijutsu (Ninja Body Techniques) *Renkei Ninjutsu (Cooperation Techniques) *Shurikenjutsu (Shuriken Techniques) Note: Some of the mastery courses, or specific parts of the mastery courses, can have certain limitations due to any of the following requirements: The nature transformations available to the student; the kekkei genkai of the student; and the combination of students in the class. As such, no two mastery courses are exactly the same, as they are in part tailored specifically to those enrolled. Campus Main Building The Main Building is the second largest building on campus. The Main Building of UEC contains all of the faculty offices, including the Student Information Office, where anyone in Uzushiogakure can come to receive information about UEC. There is also the Security Office, where security is monitored throughout the school via sensory-type shinobi. This is also where students who have acted out of code of conduct are detained. They are detained in different manners depending on the level of their insubordination. Additionally, the UEC Office of Finances can be found here. Dean's Wing The Main Building also has a wing which consists of the Dean's office, accessible from the school, and a living suite for the Dean. The living suite compromises the remainder of the wing, which extends outward from the far side of the building and thus often goes unnoticed by the majority of campus-goers. There is a doorway which leads from the office directly to the suite but it is well-disguised from the perspective of the office interior. The reception area for the Dean's office, which includes his secretary's desk, is also technically within the confines of the Dean's wing. This reception area is quite welcoming and is the only way to reach the Dean's office from the school side. Genesis Dining Hall The Genesis Dining hall is the third largest building on campus. It is the closest building to the Main Building. It contains a variety of large kitchens and is filled with large granite tables; having more than enough room for all of the students and staff. Most resident students have pre-arranged meal plans allowing them to eat, but visitors of the campus can also pay for items with regular currency. Additionally, a group of student volunteers run a food pantry through the Dining Hall to help assist with those in financial need. Students are eligible to withdraw items from the food pantry, no questions asked, within a certain item limit. Eligibility for any non-student can be determined by visiting the UEC Office of Finances. Keitō Colosseum The Keitō Colosseum is the largest building on campus. It is used to hold various tournaments as well as things such as the preliminaries of chūnin exams. This building is also available for personal use should individuals wish to train themselves or others. However it requires permission from the Dean. In addition to standard round seating the coliseum is fitted with a large network of catwalks high above the main battleground, fitted with guard rails and capable of being disguised by genjutsu. This viewing area is reserved for the staff and honoured guests. Library The Uzushiogakure University library contains information on all of the ninja arts and other educational classes taught at UEC. Though most of it is duplicate documents from the Grand Library, its purpose is to give the students less of a travel for their information and to allow for late night studying, as if students are off campus late at night, they are a potential risk in invasion scenarios. Training Grounds Training Field Uzushiogakure has a large, fenced-in training field. Portions of the field are arranged with practice dummies, training posts, and other instruments for target practice and taijutsu training. The open portions of the field can be also be used for low-level ninjutsu training as well, within marked confines. Training Lake For higher-level ninjutsu, there is a path leading to a second division of the training grounds by a lake, where there are available resources for practicing all of the existing nature transformations, as to keep them further away from campus and not cause any collateral damage. Use of the training lake is regulated by the Dean's Office, much like the Keitō Colosseum. Quad The quad is the area leading up to the front of the Main Building. This is where the students approach from every day as well as where some of them congregate and socialize during time in between classes. This area has many fountains and benches and is very similar to a park. Forests There are many forests around UEC, usually used for chūnin exams or test missions, but which are also utilized as training areas for certain shinobi. There are pathways arranged in a web pattern within the forests to speed up traveling through them but these mostly lead to the rest of the village. These walkways are also assorted with many benches for shinobi either resting or enjoying the sights.